justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Pell Silverbolt 6
The Pell Silverbolt 6 is a jet plane in Just Cause 2. Description Being only slightly larger than the average car, the Silverbolt is one of the smallest aircraft in the game. It might be based on the Messerschmitt 163 Komet. The Komet shared one of its main problems - a danger of an explosion during a landing. However, the Komet was a well armed interceptor (a type of fighter plane). It also resembles the BD-5, a small 1960's private jet. It will be unlocked from the Black Market after reaching 40'000 Chaos points. Performance It is extremely agile and fast, having a top speed greater than most other planes. While it has some superlative qualities, it does also have its drawbacks. It is the most fragile aircraft in the game; for example, it is outstandingly difficult to land. Should the aircraft be landed too quickly, or slightly off course, or at a slightly skewed angle, it is incredibly prone to immediate explosion, killing the player instantly. Upgrading it to level 6 will give the Silverbolt more armor, but still it is very fragile. Another salient disadvantage of the Silverbolt is that, even when fully upgraded, it is entirely unarmed. The aircraft is useful only as a method of transportation, rather than combat, unless used for suicide bombing. The Silverbolt accelerates very quickly and requires relatively very little tarmac to achieve takeoff speed. If you are skilled enough, you can make the Silverbolt take off even in Panauan military areas, but you have to destroy all of the SAMs first (you probably won't need to do this, but it's still a good idea). If attempting to take off from faction strongholds, like the Awan Cendawan Power Plant (Ular Boys) in particular, be sure to line it up correctly. A 2 star Silverbolt should survive a failed take off, but you could still get killed. In addition, if the player is incredibly adept at flight, it is possible to take off from a helipad, thanks to the Silverbolt's fast acceleration. The plane still operates upside-down while on the ground. Given enough speed, one can hit a hill or tree and get into the air. Landing the Silverbolt is easy as long as the plane is lined up correctly with a large runway. The Silverbolt can be landed inbetween the lanes on the freeway but be careful of other objects and take into consideration the area size as well. The top speed of this aircraft is about 237.97 to 242.88 mp/h or about 380 to 388 km/h (tested at the going at waypoint) at 6 stars, making it the third fastest plane in the game or the second without DLC. Click to see the test. Locations It can be found flying all over panau, particularly in the desert and mountain areas, It is rare to find at a medium height and more common at higher altitudes. It is piloted by civilians, it is unknown whether it is also piloted by the military. *It can be purchased from the Black Market for $30,000. *X:9454; Y:5760 - It can always be found in the hangar of Teluk Permata airport, which is across the bay from the Kampung Bahari village. *X:11510; Y:24440 - There's a race near Kampung Bunga Raya. Activating it will spawn a red Silverbolt. *X:4330; Y:16416 - South of Panau City's residential district. *In the PC version of the game it's also possible to obtain this vehicle by Modifying the game. Some mods even give it weapons. *At Lembah Delima at the end of the mission Bridging New Contacts. Trivia *It is the successor to the Stirling STL-3 Octavio, but this plane wasn't used in Just Cause (1). *The Silverbolt is the smallest plane in game, only being slightly bigger than the usual road car. *The Silverbolt has a back seat that is never used in the game. It is unusable to Rico and the AI, and only functions in the Just Cause 2 Multiplayer mod. Category:Planes Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content